Better than Dead?
by Rose Thornborn
Summary: What is Daenerys had stopped Drogo from killing her brother? What if the Khal had come up with a different punishment for the Prince of dragons? Will Viserys be happy again? Can he repair his relation ship with his sister? Yoai, and rape I do not own game of thorns and make no money from this story.
1. Chapter 1

Viserys Targaryen had never been a smart man. He had never been patient either. Instead he was rash and stubborn, qualities that no doubt will lead him to doom. And apparently they had. He would admit himself a fool. Especially since he had found himself now being held down by two Dothrakians while Drogo Khal boiled gold into a pot.

He screamed and begged them to stop. He watched as the gold slowly melted. The worst part about it was the wait. He waited while it dissolved knowing that it would be poured over him. Who would have thought that the Dothrakian brute could come up with such an ironic death?

Visery looked into his sister eyes for help. He saw a stone wall looking back at her. She blue eyes hated him. He had just threatened to kill her unborn baby. He looked around again. Everyone was watching him, except Drogo. He was staring at the melting gold.

Looking at his sister one more time he cried out. "Please Daenerys, I am your brother."

That wall came crumbling down. Just when Drogo was about to pour the gold she placed her delicate hand over his shoulder. He stopped and looked at her. She said softly in Dothrakian word something the prince couldn't understand. He had never bothered to learn their language, thinking they were beneath him. He hadn't expected to be around them enough to need to communicate. They were supposed to take an army across the Narrow Sea and take back the iron thrown from that pig Robbert. He had waited months and still Drogo hadn't come through with his promises.

He didn't know what his sister had said to the bear of a man but it seemed to calm him. Putting the pot of gold down he grabbed Viserys chin between his pointer finger and thumb. He turned his head to the side, than up.

The bigger man smiled cruelly at him. That smile shook the blond to the core.

The Dothrakian leader ordered something to the bed. They dragged him away from the party and out the tent. He didn't dare fight in fear the Khal might change his mind. Then again who knows if he decided to give him an even more painful death? But what could be more painful than having boiling gold dumped over your head?

He was taken to a tent he did not recognize. This tent was filled with women. They were Dothrakian women, each one was barely where clothes. The men tied him to a wooden post. They laughed at him before leaving.

He stayed there for several minutes waiting to see if the man would come back. When none did he sighed in relief. With him sitting on the ground with his arms tied firmly behind him he really couldn't do much. The blond pulled at his binding but the post was very strong.

Giving up he looked around. There were about twenty different girls. They were beautiful, much prettier than the other females he had seen around the camp. Not only where they pretty, but they well taken care of. Their hair was comb and not one speck of dirt covered their bodies. Yes they wore very little but their clothes were clean and looked to be made from high stander fabric.

Why would the Dothrakian leader put him in such a heavenly place, surrounded by so many beautiful women?

"Hey, do one of you speak my tongue?" He asked out loud. There was a long silence before one of them stepped forward. He couldn't help but notice how they looked at him strangely, like they were confused to see him there.

"I do" one stepped forward. Her hair was long and dark and her skin was a light tan similar to most Dothrakians. "I am called Shalla."

"I am Viserys Targaryen head of the Targaryen dynasty and the second son and heir of King Aerys II Targaryen, the former ruler of the Seven Kingdoms." He announced. It was nice to say his title again. "People know me as the Dragon Prince." He said proudly.

"Never heard of you." She said plainly.

That was a slap to his pride. "Well of course a foolish un educated girl like you wouldn't know me." He spat.

The women narrowed her eyes. "I am quiet educated. I just do not announce my title to everyone. I am princes Shalla, daughter of the golden king and former wife to the mighty Blood Giant. I was till Drogo Khal killed my husband and father and destroyed my home." The girl pointed to the others. "That is queen Thaana, from the Serpentine nation. Drogo also stole her away after destroying her lands. She is Embela, a noble women from the West River. Most of the women here are from high families. But we all have something in common. Drogo Khal has conquered and ravished our land. He had stolen us all away to be part of his harem."

"Wait you are all in his harem. I thought he only fucked my sister."

"Princes Daenerys is your sister?"

He nobbed

"She is very kind. She's the one who managed to get Drogo to give us clothes."

"So she does know." He chuckled.

"So you are the spoils that brute takes every time he conquers a city, I guess he only picks the best.

Shalla knobbed. "He only takes the most beautiful women."

"So why am I here than?"

"Well he's never taken a man in here but if I had to guess I say he just added you to the harem."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What, that's ridicules. I'm a man."

"Here the Dothrakians care little for gender. As long as the males have a tight hole to fuck they don't care if it belongs to man or women. You certainly look like someone he bed and having a title makes you even more desirable to him. The Khal likes being able to fuck important people." Shalla told him.

"He looks so cute for a male." Another women. She was white and had blond hair. Her hair was a darker blond than his almost white color. On her shoulder she had a tattoo of a tiger. "I've seen females bigger than him." She giggled.

"Be nice Rube." Shella warned.

"But he is, all the other males are so hairy and ugly. Only a few cute ones. Hey honey want to play?"

Her hands untied the buckle on his pants.

"You should wait till Drogo gives you permission." Shalla said.

"He won't mind." She pulled down his pants leaving him in his breaches. Viserys didn't know what to do. He almost died tonight and now a beautiful women wanted to pleasure him. He knew he shouldn't be doing it but if you thought about it he could be dead soon. Why not enjoy himself, one last fuck would be nice.

The women had pulled down his underwear exposing his manhood to everyone in the tent. He gasped when his cock was tightly grabbed. Talented finger started stroking him. They messaged and rubbed him with tender touches.

The blond said something in a different language and Shalla chuckled.

Annoyed he growled. "Don't do that, it's rude."

"Sorry prince." Rube stroked him faster. Her fingers wrapped around him, griping him lightly. She moved her hand from the tip to the base repeatedly.

Viserys moaned from the gentle touch. He hadn't been with a woman for months. He had been occupied with planning and the constant traveling left him little time to find a…. companion. Yes he had that slave he had bought but his sister wouldn't let him touch her anymore.

Shalla snuck up and unbutton his shirt. She pulled it down only leaving the sleeves on because of his bindings. Her plump lips kissed his left nipple before wrapping around it.

Viserys moaned from the pressure around the nub. Hands traveled over his body.

"Do you like us?" Shella asked.

"Very much." He moaned.

He would have come if the fucking horse leader did coming walking into the tent. When the girls saw him they backed away from Viserys leaving his trousers down and his arouse showing. He groaned when he didn't get t cum.

"You couldn't come in a few minutes later?" he complained.

Drogo looked over him. His gaze almost burned from the intensity. Walking over the giant man looked him down.

He said some words and the two girls that spoke his language approached.

"Khal says that I will translate what he says to you and Rube will translate what you say to him." Shalla explained.

"Tell him to let me go."

Rube translated that.

"No" Drogo simply said. He started speaking again in words the prince could not understand.

"The great Khal was going to end you life for threatening his queen and unborn child but your sister begged for your life and he couldn't deny his queen."

"So why am I tied up?" he growled.

Again Rube translated what he said.

"From now on you are a slave of the lowest quality. You will stay here and serve him and whoever else he brings here."

"I am not a slave."

When Rube translated that he received a smack to the face. It was hard enough to make his cock go limp.

"You are now" Shalla said. She winced from the bruises forming on his face.

Drogo kneeled in front of him. His breath smelled of nothing but liquor. The man was more than twice his size. One of his muscular arms was nearly as big as his waist. The horse king was a monster, a fucking monster.

Even if he was loose he was sure the bear could over power him. Even if he had a weapon the man would still beat him. Viserys was never good at combat. He only knew the basics of royal sword play.

The bigger man grabbed his pants and pulled them off his torso.

"Wait, you can be serious."

He received no answer as the bigger man ran his hand over the bush of his light color curls. No man had ever touched him there. He felt his legs being spread open, despite his effort to keep them close.

Drogo grabbed his lip member and started stroking him roughly. His big hands wrapped around it and tightly held his manhood. He wasn't gentle and sweet like Rube. The Khal leader grabbed him firmly. His grip was so tight it almost hurt. The strokes were fast and demanding. He held the man still why he rubbed his shaft.

Viserys moaned. His cock was hard in the other hands. It was dripping and twitching. Drogo was crouching over him. The prince couldn't move. A strong hand held down his hips while another strong hand rubbed him off. The horse leader was dominating with every stoke. He forced the prince to become stiff.

Viserys came with a grunt and spilled his seed over the Dothrakians hand. Drogo rubbed his cum between his fingers examinating it.

Viserys was to ashamed to look at him. The Dothrakian had made him cum so easily.

He jumped when a hand pressed against his ass. He knew what was coming next.

"Don't struggle. It will hurt less if you relax." Rube whispered into his ear.

"No." The dragon prince whispered.

"Yes." Drogo replied. He used his own seed as lubricant before pushing one thick finger into the prince.

It burn, it burn a lot. The digit moved in and out his hole mercilessly. Taking deep breaths Visery tried to calm down. It was humiliating being treated like this, especially in front of people. All the women in the tent where watching him.

A second finger was added to the mix. It seemed to please the Khal how Veserys body closed around him. He pressed against the tight passage loosening the muscle. He pushed his meaty finger in and out stroke the smaller mans inner walls. He pushed all the way into to the knuckles before pulling out to the tip. His nails scratched the insides of the prince if he wasn't careful.

The dragon prince almost whelped when Drogo removed his pants. Just like the rest of him his cock was big and angry. The color was slightly red and unruly curly hair covered the base. The whole length of his manhood must have been ten inches. It was already standing up, hard and pulsating.

Seeing his reaction Drogo chuckled. He said a short verse out loud.

"He says today your ass will have its first taste of man." Rube translated.

"Please, stop I'll do anything. I'll clean, I'll cook, and I'll even leave the horde all together. Just tell him to stop."

The blond began to translate but the giant man lifted up his hand signaling her to stop.

He positioned his giant head at his entrance. He paused for a moment to smirk at Viserys before thrusting forward and burying have his cock in at once.

Viserys screamed loud enough to hurt the others ears. He didn't expect the man to push into so fast. Instead of pulling out Drogo pushed in deeper forcing him to take more of his cock in. Like a burning spike the member slid into him ignoring the protest of the walls around it.

The man had the decency to make the first few thrust slowly and shallow. Both his hands were holding open Viserys's thighs. His hips buckled into the heat before plunging back in.

"Slow down." The prince cried.

The Dothrakian leader didn't listen. In fact he went faster. His hips jolted forward.

The worst part of it for the prince was how he felt the man reach deep inside him. It disgusted him knowing how far the other could go.

Seeming to know what he disliked the most Drogo raised his hips and started deep thrusting into him. These eventually turned to grinding, where his whole cock was buried inside him and he was giving short mini thrust. The horse rider leader force one of his legs to bend so Visery's knee was pressed to his stomach.

When the giant finally came he filled the man with his seed. The hot liquid burned the prince raw ass.

There was a moment of rest. Khal was still planted in Viserys. He waited for him to pull out. He was horrified when he felt him harden inside him again.

"Khal say he shall here you scream till dawn." Shalla told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Visery woke groaning. The first thing he notices was the soreness in his back. Then he felt the pressure holding him down. Tired and in pain he didn't care that something heavy was on top of him. All he wanted to do was sleep some more. If it wasn't for the prickly feeling on his shoulder he would have fallen back to sleep.

Slowly he opened his eyes. He was in a tent… The night before came rushing back to him. He had been raped by the fucking Dothrakian leader. His ass was aching. The violation had continued for what seemed like hours. At some point he black out. He wouldn't put it past the brute to continue the violation even after he lost consciousness.

The thing on top of his shifted making the prickly feeling worse. Turing his head the best he could he managed to see the side of Drogo's sleeping face, resting on his shoulder. His beard was the thing poking him.

They were both naked. Viserys tried to push him off but the other was heavy. He managed to wiggle half his body from underneath him.

The next thing he heard was a growl and he was pulled back under the beast. The prince tried to kick him away but his legs were caught and bent. He was pinned again under the man, except now he was facing him. Drogo growled in warning.

His glare was enough to make Viserys freeze.

The bigger man laid over him. His face rested on the blonds shoulder. The hairs of his beard tickled the prince. Giant arms wrapped around the smaller mad cutting out any chance of escape.

There was silence for a long time. He figured that the horse warrior had fallen asleep again.

Looking to his side he saw Shalla awake sitting on some cushions. She looked at him and yawned before grabbing a nearby brush and started combing her hair.

"He liked to snuggle after sex." She whispered.

Groaning Viserys fell back into blissful darkness. When he woke again it was to the Dothrakian leader flipping him onto his belly.

Despite his complaints he was roughly taken again from behind. He was forced to get on his hands and knees and be fucked like a dog.

When it was over Drogo got up and said something to Shalla. She nobbed.

Visery curled up in a ball on the floor. He lied in the fettle position crying.

Drogo barely glance at him before leaving.

Shalla came to him and gently held him why he cried. Rube grabbed one of the blankets and covered him with it. She also held him.

"Shhh, you must dress and eat."

Knobbing Viserys grabbed his clothes. A pain on his lower cheek made him look at himself. His body was covered in bruises. On his ass he saw a large bite mark.

"He bit my ass?" the Dragon Prince said shocked. "When did he do that?"

The girls awake giggled.

Visery but on his clothes and did his best to hide the marks and make himself look presentable.

"You are a very pretty male." Rube commented.

The blond scuffed and walked out the tent only to be greeted by two guards holding spears. They cross their spears in front of him signaling that he couldn't leave.

"Let me though." He ordered.

They said something in Dothrakian that he didn't understand.

"They have orders not to let you pass." Shalla informed him. "Drogo doesn't want you running away."

"So what, I'm supposed to just stay here till he wants to rape me again?"

Shalla shrugged.

She gave an order to one of the guards and they brought a plate of food to him. It was horse meat and water.

"Khal Drogo said he changed his mind. He was going to make you a public whore for his men but he decided to add you to his personal harem. I guess you preformed well yesterday."

"I'm not a whore he can fuck whenever he wants. I am a Prince, a Prince."

"Look around. We are all princess or queens, or noble."

The dragon prince dropped to his knees. He curled in a ball.

Frowning Shella took a step closer to him. Rube was already next to him, hugging him.

"It's not that mad. You could have been given to him men. At least now you will have more privileges. We are protected from the others here." Rube soothed.

"This shouldn't be happening to me." He whispered.

"Leave him be Rube. You know how hard it is for the new ones. It will get easier soon."

…

Daenerys laid on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling thinking of the events of last night. Slowly she sat up and sighed. Yesterday when she saw her brother about to die she remembered the man he usde to be. He wasn't always so cruel and selfish. He used to be kind and loving. He only changed after they were kicked out of their home. The man was obsessed with getting the iron thrown. But Daenerys believed he actually just wanted to go home too.

She couldn't let Drogo kill him. So she begged him not to kill her brother. He convinced him that Viserys could be of use to the tribe. Of course when she said that she meant he could feed the horses, or clean.

When they had taken him away she felt relief wash over her. He wouldn't die.

As the party went on she notice that her husband has left the celebration early. He probably went to his whore tent. She didn't like him sleeping with other women but she accepted it. The Dothraki had different costumes but she took pride that he always came back to her.

He asked one of the men who dragged Viserys away to direct her to his location. She was shocked when he told her where they left him.

Quickly walking to the tent she peered inside. What she had saw was horrible. Her husbands had her brother on the floor. He was raping him. Blood slide down his thigh.

Viserys wasn't moving. She could see he was breathing but he must have fainted. Even with the man knocked out Drogo was still mounting him.

Backing away she rushed back to her tent and cried half the night.

Viserys was an ass but he hadn't deserved that….. But it was better than being dead?...


	4. Chapter 4

You can thank inominatenoname for this quick update. I would have taken another week to update on my own.

Drogo bathed in the river, removing the Dragon Prince's blood from his cock.

He had taken the foreigner roughly yesterday. It was surprising that he had enjoyed it so much.

The forced mounting was meant as a punishment for the fool daring to hurt his beloved queen. That was why he had showed no mercy. But strangely, after the prince had 'gone to sleep' he kept at it. He was even gentler with him, stroking his hair and even kissing the unconscious prince.  
The man had his sister's beauty. Too bad he didn't have her brains. When he had first seen the prince, he had thought he was a women. Still sometimes it confused him. *(At times it still confused him.) The man had a small figure and delicate face. He was sure with one punch from him he would break the creature. *(Surely, a punch from one such as himself would break the fragile creature.)

In the morning the blond was foolish enough to try and leave. But in fairness, he had no way of knowing that Drogo always liked to stay wrapped in his lover for awhile after engaging in coitus. So he had forgiven him and simply pulled the boy back into his embrace. After waking again, one look at the foreigner's tiny but firm ass and he felt his manhood stiffen.

Knowing he had other duties to take care of he took the smaller body quickly one last time, denying himself the joy of cuddling afterwards.

The Dragon Prince might be an arrogant, spoiled, whiny, selfish greedy, annoying… what was he going to say? Oh yeah. The prince felt good around his cock. He was beautiful and exotic. The only two people who looked like that belonged to him now. He wouldn't ruin the prince by letting the rest of his tribe use him. He had seen how once beautiful women turned into beaten and ugly beasts after a few months. The men don't take care of them, and soon they lose their hair from stress, eventually becoming like skeletons. The beatings take their toll and many lose eyes or teeth. They are usually left behind and die in the desert when they no longer have the strength to walk.

He would keep the prince nice and pretty. Plus, he didn't think the moon of his life would like her brother being fucked to death by the clan. Even if he deserved it.

So the boy would stay in his harem, safe and sound. He wasn't worried that the Dragon Prince would resist him for long. His sister didn't, but then again she was the smart one.

The Khal shrugged. A few slaps should keep him in line

He smiled to himself, thinking about how tight the prince was. He might visit him again later today.

To think that he almost killed such a good fuck yesterday. When his queen suggested he might be good for other things, he was sure she hadn't meant what popped into his head.  
Drogo found himself wondering why he hadn't claimed the blond sooner. He swore that the *Targaryens were made for sex. Their bodies felt much better than anyone on this side of the narrow sea.  
After finally pulling himself from the river, he redressed. He had a tribe to run. Pleasure could wait till tonight.

Viserys refused to eat the horse meat. He didn't eat meat, only fruits or vegetables. He found all types of meat disgusting. It was probably why he was so scrawny. He survived by eating pickled fruit. He had a supply of them back in his tent. Every time the horde raided a village he took as much as he could carry.

When he saw his sister walk in, he rushed up to her.

"What the hell Dany?" He growled. He wanted to hit her so bad. This was all her fault. She must have given the freaking savage the idea to use him in such a dishonorable way. But *(as much as he wanted to,) he couldn't strike her. Last time one of the Khalee almost killed him for it.

Daenerys swallowed hard.

"Brother I had no idea he would do something so terrible. I'm so sorry that happened."

"You saw?" The prince turned his head away in shame.

Dany nodded.

"Do you need a healer?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"I want to go back to my tent."

"Drogo forbade you from leaving here. I tried to change his mind, but he wouldn't listen."

Viserys chuckled sadly, "Guess you don't control him as well as you thought."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"Yea, how about some clothes; these are ripped. And some food. In my tent, I have jars of fruit."

"Alright, I'll go get them. Just relax. Should I bring some herbs to numb the pain?"

"No, I'm fine. Just hungry."

Daenerys walked out the tent.

She walked down the path till she reached her brothers old tent. She was shocked to see the place being destroyed. Men, women, even children were grabbing all herbrother belongings and running off with them.

In Dothrakian she ordered them to stop. Being their beloved queen, they obeyed her.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked in their tongue.

"The one who lived here is gone. He has been stripped of his belongings. They are free to any who claim them," one soldier answered.

Angrily, she raised her voice, "No! These objects belong to my brother. Put them down and leave."

They looked at her strangely. Some sadly, others grudgingly, but they obeyed.

"Take everything that is left to my tent and track down what has been stolen." She ordered to two of the males.

Sighing, the queen looked over what was left. Most of the stuff had been taken. Thankfully, she found one jar of fruit hidden in one of the trunks. The only clothing she found was a jacket. Not much use in the hotter weather, but maybe her brother could cut off the sleeves. He would definitely rather wear this then any Dothrakian clothing.

When she returned to the tent she found her brother wrapped in one of the blankets. His head rested on one of the women's laps as she sang him a lullaby.

"Brother," she called.

Viserys lifted his head. His eyes were red and puffy; he must have been crying.

"I have some bad news." She held out the single jar of fruit.

"Your tent has been raided. I managed to get some of your things, but most of your possessions have been stolen. I sent men to try and find them. This was the only jar of fruit I could find."

The prince appeared to get angry. He gritted his teeth and tightened his hands into fists. Dany thought he was going to go into a rage, but suddenly, all the anger poured out of him. His expression softened into a sad frown.

"They're all vultures," he whispered.

Daenerys rubbed her growing belly, "I have to go now brother. I'll talk to Drogo again. I'll try to get him to let you out of the tent." She turned and left.

Rube put her tiny hand on the prince's shoulder, "She cares for you."

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"Please not again."  
Drogo had come in late in the night. Viserys had been curled up sleeping on one of the fur beds when he felt a huge weight over him. His whole body was pinned to the pelts.  
His scream had woken up some of the other girls. The most humiliating part of this was how he was forced in front of the others. Some of them had looked at them than went back to sleep uninterested. He figured they were probably use to this.  
The prince felt his smaller body being turned around till he was lying on his belly. His arm was being bent behind his back. A strong hand lifted his hips so his butt was in the air while his chest pressed against the ground.  
The only light in the dark tent was that of a tiny candle. He could see the giant shadow and knew it was Drogo. The word 'no' he used every time he begged was a dead giveaway.  
"Stop!" He wiggles his butt trying to keep the other from positioning himself.  
Khal Drogo chuckled in amusement. His large hand came down hard leaving a red hand print on his ass. The stinging burn was enough to bring forth tears.  
Ashamed and in pain Viserys buried his head into the pillow.  
"Drogo"  
Visery heard his sister call her husband at the entrance.  
The beast of a man stood up.  
They talked in Dorakian for several minutes. Than Drogo wrapped his arms around her and placed his hand gently on her belly. Together they walked out the tent.  
"What did she say to him?" Visery asked Rube.  
"She said she was having nightmares and couldn't sleep without him near bye to protect her."  
"She came and saved me again." He curled back into his bed.  
He was lucky this time but Dany wouldn't be able to protect him for long.  
The next morning he awoke to one of the guards poking him with the dull side of his spear. He said something in Dorakian and left.  
Yawing Viserys stretched his arms. The girls seemed to be getting ready. They combed their hair and painted their faces with berry juice and ash.  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
Shalla was using some red paste as lip stick. "We are traveling today. Drogo likes us to look presentable. I think he likes to show us off to the other warriors. You should get ready to."  
The prince scuffed. He would not make himself look more appealing to the beast.  
The only thing he did was cut the sleeves off his jacket. His pants were ribbed straight down the middle. They were useless. For two days he had been using a blanket to cover himself. He used the sheet like a lion cloth hiding his privates.  
What he wore wasn't really fashionable or appropriate for a prince but at least he wasn't showing so much skin like the women.  
"So is the horse fucker making us walk?"  
Before when he had lashed out at his sister one of her guards took his horse away. He had been forced to walk for three days before he managed to grab another steed from one of the villages they ransacked.  
"No, we ride in a carriage." Shalla informed him.  
The carriage was nothing more than a box on wheels with wooden bars to keep them in. A mobile cage.  
Viserys was forced to walk through the village. He received stares and glares. Many snickers and whispers filled the air. He awkwardly looked down. They probably knew what had happen to him. They were probably laughing at him.  
Covering a hickey on his neck he climbed into the cart. The guards were watching every move he made.  
"There are three extra guards today." Shalla whispered to Rube.  
Viserys eye twitched from hearing this. Guess the Khal leader though he needed more dogs to watch him.  
They rode for hours. Thankfully the leaf roof of the carriage shielded them from the strong rays of the sun but it was still hot. The dragon prince was sweating uncontrollably. He licked his lips trying to get moister. Never before had he experience such thirst. His body wasn't used to this rough and dry climate. The heat was unbearable. Viserys felt like he was baking in an oven.  
Finally the clan took a short break. During this time they watered the horses and handed out small meals to each other.  
From his bar prison he was able to see his sister riding in front on top of her white horse. By her side was Drogo. His cold eyes made the prince shiver. He looked away in fear.  
"You"  
He looked to his side to see a male holding a bucket of water and ladle. The male was putting the big spoon through the bars and giving each girl a chance to drink.  
He walked up to him and pushed the spoon through the bars in front of the blond.  
"Drink" he said in a strong accent.  
Visery stared at the wooden spoon unsure if he should drink it. In the end his thirst won over his caution. Who knows when he would be given the chance to drink again?  
Holding the ladle he sipped at the water. The clear liquid cooled the burn in his throat and relieved him of some of the heat.  
When they stopped for the night instead of being led back to the tent like Visery thought they be they were taken into a clear where the Dorakians were dancing by a huge fire. It looked like they were having a party. There was food and drinks being served and people played musical instruments and sang catchy songs.  
Visery saw the Khal sitting in the front with Dany nearby. He was gently rubbing her growing belly.  
When quick shift of his eyes and he was looking at the blond prince. A cruel smirk spread over his face.  
Visery was forced to walk in his direction till the guards made him sit twenty feet away from the Khal leader with the girls. He could feel the beast eyes roam over his body. The prince pulled the blanket tighter around his hips.  
After the music had stopped two big men stepped forward, each carrying a weapon.  
"What's going on?" he asked Rube who happen to be sitting right next to him.  
"This is the Dorakian version of a party entertainment ."  
Viserys flinched when the two men clashed their weapons. One was using a spear and the other a sword. Both looked practically furious. Quickly the prince figured out that this was no practice session. Their strikes and blows had too much force in them. These men were trying to kill each other.  
Slowly he leaned over to Rube to whisper in her ear. "Why are they fighting?" he asked.  
"For honor…. And the winner gets a prize…" She looked down nervously.  
Worried Viserys continues to watch the fight. The one with the spear was leaning on his weapon because he had received a rather deep cut to his leg. Blood was flowing from it. All the man with the sword had to do was trip him and shove his sword threw his chest when he was on the floor.  
The crowd cheered for the blood that had been spilt. As the victor roared in victory and shook his fist to the crowed two other man dragged the dead body away.  
The winner kneeled before Drogo Khal. The king said some words as and the man turned to where Viserys and the girls were sitting. The prince heart skipped a beat. He remembered how the victor got a prize and pieced two and two together.  
Slowly the man walked over. Around his neck was a necklace that looked to be made from human bones. As he stepped closer the small pebbles flatten under his boots.  
He examined every girl till he reached the two blonds. Visery looked down in fear he be chosen. Holding his breath he saw from the corn of his eyes a finger pointed at…..  
"Whahahaha" Evil snicker. ;)  
"Cliff hanger! Just for you guys" Evil laugh.


End file.
